EÇS/1
Evliya Çelebi Seyahatnamesi 1.Cilt İçindekiler: * Evliya Çelebi (March 25(?), 1611 – 1682) (اوليا چلبى ) was a 7Turkish traveler who journeyed through the territory of the 8Ottoman Empire and neighboring lands over a period of forty years. Life Evliya Çelebi was born in 9Constantinople (present-day 0Istanbul) in 1611 to a family from 1Kutahya. His father was Derviş Mehmed Zılli , a 2jeweller for the Ottoman court. His mother was an 3Abaza tribeswoman, a relative of the later grand vizier Melek Ahmed Paşa.http://books.google.com/books?id=6ZRx2UZOtFkC&lpg=PP1&pg=PR12#v=onepage&q&f=false Coming from a wealthy family, he received an excellent education. He may have joined the 4Gülşenî 5sufi order; evidence for this claim comes from his intimate knowledge of its lodge in 6Cairo and from a 7graffito referring to himself as "Evliya-yı Gülşenî" (Evliya of the Gülşenî) . He began his travels in Istanbul, taking notes on buildings, markets, customs and culture; in 1640, he started his first journey outside the city. His collection of notes from all of his travels formed a ten-volume work called the 8Seyahatname (Book of Travels). He died sometime after 1682; it is unclear whether he was in 9Istanbul or 0Cairo at the time. The Seyahatname Although many of the descriptions in this book were written in an exaggerated manner or were plainly inventive fiction or 3rd-source misinterpretation, his notes are widely accepted as a useful guide to the cultural aspects and lifestyle of 17th-century Ottoman Empire. The first volume deals exclusively with 1Istanbul, the final volume with Egypt. Despite being characterized as unreliable, the work is valued as both a study of 2Turkish culture and the lands he reports on. Currently, there is no English translation of the entire work. There are translations of various parts of the 3Seyahatname, but not the whole. The longest single English translation was published in 1834 by 4Ritter 5Joseph von Hammer-Purgstall, an Austrian Orientalist; it may be found under the name "Evliya Efendi." Von Hammer's work covers the first two volumes: Istanbul and 6Anatolia, but is antiquated . Other translations include Erich Prokosch's nearly complete German translations of the tenth volume, the 2004 introductory work entitled The World of Evliya Çelebi: An Ottoman Mentality written by 8University of Chicago professor Robert Dankoff, and Dankoff and Sooyong Kim's 2010 translation of select excerpts of the ten volumes An Ottoman Traveller: Selections from the Book of Travels of Evliya Çelebi. Evliya is noted for having collected specimens from language he traveled in each region. There are some thirty Turkic dialects and languages cataloged in the Travelogue cataloged. Çelebi notes the similarities between several words from the 9German and 0Persian, though he denies any common Indo-European heritage. His notes on 1Kurdish in Eastern Anatolia are highly valued by linguists. The Travelogue also contains the first transcriptions of many 2Caucasian languages and 3Tsakonian, and the only extant specimens of written 4Ubykh outside the linguistic literature. In the ten volumes of his Seyahatname he describes the following journeys: # 5Istanbul and surrounding areas (1630) # 6Anatolia, the 7Caucasus, 8Crete and 9Azerbaijan (1640) # 0Syria, 1Palestine, 2Kurdistan, 3Armenia and 4Rumelia (1648) # Eastern Anatolia, 5Iraq, and 6Iran (1655) # 7Russia and the 8Balkans (1656) # Military Campaigns in 9Hungary (1663/64) # 0Austria, the 1Crimea, and the Caucasus for the second time (1664) # 2Greece and then the Crimea and Rumelia for the second time (1667–1670) # the 3Hajj to 4Mecca (1671) # 5Egypt and the 6Sudan (1672) Popular culture İstanbul Kanatlarımın Altında (Istanbul Under My Wings, 1996) is a film about the lives of 7Hezarfen Ahmet Çelebi, his brother 8Lagari Hasan Çelebi, and the Ottoman society in the early 17th century, during the reign of Murad IV, as witnessed and narrated by Evliya Çelebi. Evliya Çelebi appears in 9Orhan Pamuk's novel 0The White Castle. Bibliography For a recently published bibliography of about 700 titles see: 4Robert Dankoff: An Evliya Çelebi Bibliography (PDF, 852 KB) In Turkish * Evliya Çelebi. Evliya Çelebi Seyahatnâmesi. Beyoğlu, İstanbul: Yapı Kredi Yayınları Ltd. Şti., 1996-. 10 vols. * Evliya Çelebi: Seyahatnamesi. 2 Vol. Cocuk Klasikleri Dizisi. Berlin 2005. ISBN 975-379-160-7 (A selection translated into modern Turkish for children) In English * Robert Dankoff: An Ottoman Mentality. The World of Evliya Çelebi. Leiden: E.J. Brill, 2004. * Evliya Çelebi’s Book of Travels. Evliya Çelebi in Albania and Adjacent Regions (Kosovo, Montenegro). The Relevant Sections of the Seyahatname. Trans. and Ed. Robert Dankoff. Leiden and Boston 2000. ISBN 90-04-11624-9 * Evliya Çelebi in Diyarbekir: The Relevant Section of The Seyahatname. Trans. and Ed. Martin van Bruinessen and Hendrik Boeschoten. New York : E.J. Brill, 1988. * The Intimate Life of an Ottoman Statesman: Melek Ahmed Pasha (1588-1662) as Portrayed in Evliya Çelebi's Book of Travels. Albany: State University of New York Press, 1991. * Narrative of travels in Europe, Asia, and Africa, in the seventeenth century, by Evliyá Efendí. Trans. Ritter Joseph von Hammer. London: Oriental Translation Fund of Great Britain and Ireland, 1846. *Çelebi, Evliya (1834): 5Narrative of travels in Europe, Asia, and Africa, in the seventeenth century (1834), vol 1 *Çelebi, Evliya (1834): 6Narrative of travels in Europe, Asia, and Africa, in the seventeenth century (1834), vol 2 In German * Im Reiche des Goldenen Apfels. Des türkischen Weltenbummlers Evliâ Çelebis denkwürdige Reise in das Giaurenland und die Stadt und Festung Wien anno 1665. Trans. R. Kreutel, Graz, et al. 1987. * Kairo in der zweiten Hälfte des 17. Jahrhunderts. Beschrieben von Evliya Çelebi. Trans. Erich Prokosch. Istanbul 2000. ISBN 975-7172-35-9 * Ins Land der geheimnisvollen Func: des türkischen Weltenbummlers, Evliyā Çelebi, Reise durch Oberägypten und den Sudan nebst der osmanischen Provinz Habes in den Jahren 1672/73. Trans. Erich Prokosch. Graz: Styria, 1994. * Evliya Çelebis Reise von Bitlis nach Van: ein Auszug aus dem Seyahatname. Trans. Christiane Bulut. Wiesbaden: Harrassowitz, 1997. * Manisa nach Evliyā Çelebi: aus dem neunten Band des Seyāḥat-nāme. Trans. Nuran Tezcan. Boston: Brill, 1999. * Evliyā Çelebis Anatolienreise aus dem dritten Band des Seyāḥatnāme. Trans. Korkut M. Buğday. New York: E.J. Brill, 1996. * Klaus Kreiser: Edirne im 17. Jahrhundert nach Evliyâ Çelebî. Ein Beitrag zur Kenntnis der osmanischen Stadt. Freiburg 1975. ISBN 3-87997-045-9 * Helena Turková: Die Reisen und Streifzüge Evliyâ Çelebîs in Dalmatien und Bosnien in den Jahren 1659/61. Prag 1965. See also *1Turkish literature *2Ottoman Empire *3Turkish culture *4Exploration *5Evliya Çelebi Way *6Evliya Çelebi's Seyahatname İÇ LİNKLER DIŞ LİNKLER